


Curiosity and the Wolf

by smolder



Category: Firekeeper Saga - Jane Lindskold, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You saw some girl? And she stole your backpack?" he asks Danny again, still feeling a bit irritated at getting woken up, so abruptly, after barely haven slept any. "What, you think this kid is just living with them in the woods or something? Are we talking "Call of the Wild", here?" Jack asked, only half sarcastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a Wishlist fic from a prompt provided by suilen.  
> A/N2: Reviews are Good. This has been a subtle hint from the author - Please return to your regularly scheduled reading  
> Spoilers: Pre-Series for the Firekeeper Series and no real spoilers for SG-1 (all of my knowledge for that series is a bizarre amalgamation anyway *laughs*)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Firekeeper Series is by Jane Lindskold and Stargate SG1 belongs to Stargate belongs to Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner.

  
  
  
  
Blind Seer and her lay low on their bellies watching the humans as they slept - a special eye kept to the one watch person on duty. It was the man with shiny bits of glass upon his face this time, he was the least battle ready of the four, the least quick to grab for the weapon that shot the deadly light.  
  


It was not fire, she knew that - they had observed it in action the day before. A bear (with two of her young hiding only yards away) had not been pleased with their incursion into her territory and had attacked the group. One shot and she was down.

  
Later investigation, found that despite the abruptness of her fall, it was not death that made the mother bear lay so still but an odd sort of sleep.

  
But there was much strange about this small traveling pack of two-leggers (which held only one female and the male that appeared physically strongest was not the One Male, instead deference given to the male with fur atop his head as silvery grey as a wolf's). They were not traders, whom occasionally used the pass - it was the wrong season for that - and their clothing as well as lack of pack animals for carrying wares went against that option. Neither were they hunters, for despite the effectiveness of their weapon, they carried no other traps - and never once moved to go in for the kill once the bear had been downed ( _She frowns a bit at the thought of leaving the cubs, so young, alone but knows that the mother would have been good for both meat and fur._ )

Firekeeper and Blind Seer exchanged a glance - they knew that they should back away, should not even be this close, but they were to curious. And with Glass on watch, they were going to push their luck further. Silently they both moved; he crawled over closer to those sleeping figures, so that he could both keep careful watch and be able to spring to attack or defend easily while they were still groggy. She crouched low and moved in close to where the man on watch was seated with his back to her - her goal the open fabric carrying container next to him.

They all carried these things upon their backs but the others' had been closed tight before sleeping. The man with the glass upon his face, since still awake, had pulled several things out of his already.

And Firekeeper is sure that it would have worked fine, if it weren't for the tanned elks hide she wore about her. When her body twists at one point, it drags across the fabric of the cocoons they sleep in and makes a noise that causes the man to look up from the object in his lap absentmindedly.

Blue eyes flick to her, first simply blankly confused then startled - and she stops her rifling for a moment before simply grabbing the bag and running back into the blanketing shadows of the forest, Blind Seer loping along with her.

 

***

 

"You saw some girl? And she stole your backpack?" he asks Danny again, still feeling a bit irritated at getting woken up, so abruptly, after barely haven slept any. "What, you think this kid is just living with them in the woods? Are we talking "Call of the Wild", here?" Jack asked, only half sarcastically.

"I was actually picturing more "Dances With Wolves," sir, his 2IC smirked, her eyes still scanning the forest, but unable to make out anything in the dark, even it the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. ""Call of the Wild" is from the point of view of a sled dog."

"I thought "Dances With Wolves" was the one where the girl drowns in a flooded river?" he asked his nose scrunched up as they started to methodically break down their camp.

Daniel, in the middle of rolling up a sleeping bag, glance up at him - the look on his face conveying that he dearly hoped the Colonel was kidding. That's, "Bridge to Terabithia," he said somewhat huffily.

Jack bit his lip not to laugh loudly at how scandalized his best friend sounded at his lack of knowledge of literature primarily read in schools by bored students forced to ponder the social implications the author had set out.

Unable to help himself, he pushed more. Jack scratched the side of his head, "I though that was the one with the girl named Scout." he said in a musing tone, tamping down his smirk.

"O'Neill, I believe you are referring to "To Kill a Mockingbird"," Teal'c intoned.

  
Everyone turned to stare at him in blank surprise and Jack could swear his monotone conveyed his amusement at them when he said, "There are many hours in the day that I do not occupy with training and meditation."

  
After another beat, he sighed turned back to Daniel but before he could say anything the man ducked his head and murmured, "I'm sorry Jack."

And he just shook his head - having seen the (to him) indiscernible old tome his friend had been fascinated by while he was supposed to be on watch. "At least she didn't take your gun, Danny."

"And your pack didn't have anything in it that could hurt her, right?" Sam asked reassuringly.

"Other than the MREs", Jack muttered dryly and his 2IC pretended not to hear but he noticed her lips twitch.

"Just a change of clothes, some food, my canteen _and_ another book," he admitted the last somewhat sheepishly.

"Look," Jack said firmly, and his teams eyes all snapped to him, "we always pack extra supplies so Danny here isn't going to starve. But we've already used nearly all of the days the General gave us for this mission - and all we found was that burned out encampment. And now this wild child. I'm not saying it's not interesting," he held up his hand when the others started to interrupt," but there has been no sign of Gaould or Ancient tech. We're going to have to head back to the Gate and at least check in."

Sam was the first to speak up, shaking her head she said, "I hate to say it, but I think your right, sir. This place is pretty much a bust."

"What about the girl?" Danny asked. "It can't be safe for her."

"We don't _know_ that and we can't waste resources trying to track her down just because she stole your back pack and your worried about her," he stayed firm.

"It is possible that the people of this planet have learned to co-habit with the wildlife more directly than we are used to," Teal'c noted.

"See," Jack pointed at the larger man, "T agrees with me. And we really don't have a choice - if we don't check in the General will be sending out a Search and Rescue Team after us."

So, with their things all packed by this point, and their fire put out, they began the trek back to the gate.

**

  
A few yards away, in the woods two watched them go, the girl with the closely shorn dark hair held her stolen prize close to her chest.

  
Pale blue eyes flicked over to the bundle. "The Ones will not be pleased, Blind Seer said.

"They do not need to need to know," Firekeeper growled lowly at him, frustrated at being spoken to as a cub ( _by continually being viewed as such despite the fact that she had seen more summers than those around her_.) They may have been caught in their snooping but no harm had come of it, after all. "Now do you wish to look through this with me or shall I go off and see the Raven? I know she shares my curiosity.

He nipped at her for her brattiness, which devolved into playful wrestling (curiosity - and the bag - temporarily abandoned); once they were done, the good mood was restored between them and Firekeeper sat with one arm looped around Blind Seer's furry back, leaning against him as she picked the thing up again.

Unceremoniously she grabbed one end and held it high, shaking it a bit, so that all of the items inside tumbled out onto the ground.

They studied each thing, sniffing, listening, and licking items to see if it would give them any clues. (The food items were discovered and devoured.) Quickly though they became bored.

"You could use the carrying pouch as those two leggers did. That seems useful - your arms will still be free when you run then," Blind Seer noted, now lying on his back lazily.

She nodded and stared at the other items debating whether or not to simply leave them. "I will put the rest in my cave." Firekeeper did not know when she would ever have need of these things but she knew so little of two-leggers' strange ways.

The wolf beside her rolled to his feet, shook out his fur, and gave a shrug to her comment. "Want to run?" he asked.

And smiling, a basic primal joy already blooming within her, she nodded.


End file.
